1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-68003 discloses a connector with a connection detecting function. This connector includes male and female housings that are connectable to each other and a spring holder movably mounted on the female housing. The spring holder has a left and right spring accommodating portions capable of accommodating coil springs as separate bodies.
The coil springs accommodated in the spring accommodating portions of the spring holder contact ribs on the male housing in the process of connecting the two housings and are pressed by the ribs to compress gradually as the connection proceeds. If a connecting operation of the two housings is stopped halfway, the coil springs release biasing forces accumulated thus far to separate the male housing from the female housing. Thus, the two housings are not left in an incompletely connected state. On the other hand, when the two housings are connected properly, a lock arm on the female housing resiliently locks the male housing to hold the two housings in a connected state.
The spring accommodating portions complicate the spring holder and further complicate a mold for molding the spring holder, thereby leading high manufacturing costs.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to prevent the structure of a detecting member for detecting an incompletely connected state of a connector from becoming complicated.